1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and a control method thereof capable of displaying an image or data in a particular object shape.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminals can be classified into two types, such as a mobile terminal and a stationary terminal based on its mobility. Furthermore, the mobile terminal can be further classified into two types, such as a handheld terminal and a vehicle mount terminal based on whether or not it can be directly carried by a user.
As it becomes multifunctional, furthermore, such a terminal is allowed to capture still images or moving images, play music or video files, play games, receive broadcast and the like, so as to be implemented as an integrated multimedia player. For a functional support and enhancement of the terminal, it may be considered to improve a structural and/or software aspect of the terminal.
The mobile terminal can capture a panorama photo. The panorama photo is made to be longer in a horizontal or vertical direction than a normal photo, which contains more scenes or screens than the normal photo. The panorama photo may be accomplished by pasting several copies of partially-captured photos together to be longer in a horizontal or vertical direction without overlapping one another.
However, in case of displaying the panorama photo, it may be displayed to be longer in a horizontal or vertical direction like a flat sticker shape. Therefore, it has a problem in which a vertical width thereof becomes narrow according to the horizontal length, and a horizontal width thereof becomes narrow according to the vertical length. Furthermore, an entire image should be enlarged to find a user's desired portion on that image because the width of the image is narrow as described above, thereby causing a problem in which the panorama photo cannot be seen as a whole in case of enlarging a portion of the image.